Six moins un
by Azalee
Summary: Cinq versions possibles du retour de Sakura dans son monde, vues par Tôya, parce que c'est celui qui attend sans rien savoir qui a le rôle le plus dur. SPOILERS IMPORTANTS, TOME 17 ET PLUS LOIN


**Warning :** pas grand-chose d'offensif (à moins que vous n'alliez chercher très profondément de l'inceste pas fait exprès, du shônen-ai venu tout seul, et de la violence obligée) ; par contre...

**SPOILERS,** peu nombreux mais importants, pour le tome... 17 ou 18, environ, et chapitres 166 à 169 environ. NE PAS, j'insiste, NE PAS LIRE si vous suivez la parution 'officielle' francophone. Vous allez pleurer.

**Notes :** On a probablement tous son idée du retour de Sakura au pays de Clow. La mienne a évolué pendant ma lecture.

Espèces-d'AU au fil de la série, vous allez voir ce que je veux dire.

**Disclaimer :** Je décline toute responsabilité quant à l'orientation qu'a prise la série. C'est toujours CLAMP les responsables, c'est elles qu'il faut taper/aduler. (sauf pour ce texte. et encore.)

* * *

1.

Une énorme sphère de magie explose au milieu de la salle du trône. Le premier réflexe du roi est de lever un bras devant ses yeux éblouis, le deuxième de chercher son épée.

Avant qu'il ait pu dégainer, cependant, un cri résonne dans la salle — _"Nii-sama !"_ — et une vague de blanc, rose et doré se jette à son cou et l'envoie valser à plat sur le dos par terre, au milieu de la salle du trône, des bras se nouent autour de ses épaules, un nez se fourre dans son cou et une masse de cheveux roux lui chatouille le menton.

Sakura.

Enfin.

— Hey, hey ! proteste-t-il une fois qu'il a retrouvé son souffle, sa voix et ses esprits. Un peu de dignité, que diable !

Elle rit en s'écartant, bondit sur ses pieds, et le coeur de Tôya fait un petit bond lui aussi : elle n'a pas changé d'un poil. Elle aperçoit Yukito et court le serrer dans ses bras.

Le sale gamin vient s'incliner devant Tôya d'un air à la fois heureux et circonspect. Tôya le toise sans se gêner.

— Elle a l'air en forme, admet-il pourtant.

Syaoran hoche la tête avec un énorme sourire soulagé et lui présente leurs compagnons ; un grand guerrier grognon, un mage enthousiaste, et un machin blanc couinant.

Ces trois-là partent le lendemain, à l'aube, alors que la population récupère encore de la fête en l'honneur de sa princesse revenue. En remerciement d'avoir veillé sur sa monstrueuse cadette, Tôya les force à accepter des vêtements, des provisions, et autant de machins utiles divers et variés qu'ils peuvent en emporter ; en bon prêtre, Yukito y ajoute une rapide série de bénédictions et enchantements protecteurs, juste au cas où.

Sakura pleure, enlace longuement le magicien blond et, sans la moindre hésitation, plante un baiser sonore sur la joue du guerrier rébarbatif.

— Je suis heureuse de vous avoir connus, pleurniche-t-elle. Merci pour tout, je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Ses pleurs redoublent quand elle câline une dernière fois la boule de poils, mais elle sourit à travers ses larmes quand ils disparaissent, et Tôya ébouriffe les cheveux de sa gamine de petite soeur.

* * *

2.

Elle a peut-être une demi-douzaine de centimètres de plus que dans ses souvenirs, et quand ils seront à table et qu'elle se mettra à engloutir avec enthousiasme le banquet en son honneur, il ne se gênera pas pour dire qu'elle a aussi pris autant de kilos. Ses cheveux ont poussé, elle a gardé la même coiffure mais la belle régularité qu'affectionne tant la gouvernante du palais a laissé place à des longueurs anarchistes et un petit air de sauvageonne. Son visage est plus mince, ses expressions plus marquées, ses bras plus musclés, sa démarche plus assurée... et sa poitrine moins plate.

Horreur.

Avec sérieux, elle présente ses compagnons de voyage à ses proches retrouvés : Fye D. Fluorite, magicien de Seles, qui est très gentil, donne de bons conseils et fait les meilleurs gâteaux du monde (de plusieurs mondes, même) ; Kurogane, ninja de Nihon, qui a l'air effrayant mais qui est vraiment très gentil aussi en fait (l'intéressé proteste à grands cris) et qui est_ l'un _des plus grands guerriers qu'elle ait rencontrés, toutes dimensions confondues ; Mokona, qui est Mokona et qui est trop mignon ; et Syaoran, que oui, Tôya connaît déjà, mais qu'elle lui re-présente parce que c'est son fiancé.

Syaoran vire à un rouge cramoisi et Tôya manque s'évanouir.

Ce n'est même pas le pire, en plus. Ca, ça vient une semaine plus tard, après le mariage auquel Sakura ne lui laisse pas un mot à dire et qui n'est qu'une continuation de la série de fêtes données pour son retour. Au milieu de la soirée, Fye vient se planter à côté de Tôya avec un graaand sourire (que Tôya a déjà appris à redouter) et deux coupes d'alcool, et dit d'un air candide :

— Vous savez, Votre Majesté, on a vu pas mal d'autres vous et Yukito-san dans tous ces mondes, mais je pense que c'est dans cette dimension que vous êtes les plus bêtes et têtus. Allez lui faire votre déclaration en vitesse si vous ne voulez pas que notre princesse adorée s'en charge à votre place.

* * *

3.

Il entend les cris longtemps avant de voir le cortège. Un groupe hétéroclite approche du palais, porté sur des brancards de fortune par une foule empressée et délirante ; Yukito vient rejoindre Tôya à la fenêtre et y jette à peine un coup d'oeil avant de murmurer avec une calme certitude :

— Ce sont eux.

Tôya plisse les yeux un instant, puis les écarquille, et se rue à leur rencontre, son prêtre sur ses talons.

Le magicien a perdu presque tous ses pouvoirs, le guerrier est sous un sceau, la créature est à moitié morte de fatigue, et le gamin qui accompagne Sakura n'est pas tout à fait le gamin qui l'a emmenée, plus vraiment. Ils sont dans un sale état, pleins d'égratignures, brûlures et coupures diverses, mais ils sont tous entiers et globalement sains et saufs — et ils ont le même sourire épuisé mais heureux en regardant Tôya courir au-devant du brancard de Sakura.

— Elle dort, le rassure le gamin-qui-n'est-pas-le-gamin, c'est tout. Elle se réveillera bientôt, elle sera ravie.

Quand Sakura se réveille, le lendemain, en voyant Tôya elle a un doux sourire qui lui rappelle ceux de Père, et il a l'impression que son coeur va exploser de soulagement tandis qu'il la serre fort contre sa poitrine.

* * *

4.

Tôya la reconnaît à peine. Elle a pris une dizaine de centimètres et développé une silhouette de femme, et c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'ils se sont allongés, mais ses jambes et ses bras ont l'air maigres comme des brindilles, et aussi fragiles. Sa peau n'a plus le beau hâle du soleil brûlant de Clow mais un maladif teint de porcelaine, accentué par un maquillage sombre, à la vue duquel Mère se serait évanouie instantanément. Elle porte une robe qu'elle doit avoir mis des heures à enfiler, et des _chaînes_ aux poignets et autour du cou — ce qui fait presque paniquer Tôya, jusqu'à ce que Yukito lui souffle qu'elles ne sont pas le vestige d'un emprisonnement et de mauvais traitements, mais de simples accessoires ornementaux. Tôya se demande avec nostalgie ce qui est arrivé à son bébé de petite soeur en voiles blanc, rose et doré, et son ami semble se poser la même question.

Elle ne leur laisse pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus, cependant ; elle les a à peine salués qu'elle leur catapulte les deux adultes qui l'escortent, avec la requête de leur donner un endroit où se reposer : le dernier monde qu'ils ont visité a été épuisant. Tôya ouvre la bouche pour demander des précisions, mais elle lui tourne sereinement le dos pour aller discuter avec la bestiole.

L'homme avec les cheveux et l'unique oeil dorés connaît déjà leurs noms, et leur présente à sa place son compagnon aux cheveux et teint sombres. Fye et Kurogane, dit-il, et à la façon dont il les dit il est clair que ces deux noms ne sont pas censés être dépareillés.

Quand Fye lui sourit poliment, Tôya a l'impression que ses dents sont trop longues, trop blanches, trop affûtées ; quand Kurogane lui serre la main avec familiarité, Tôya referme les doigts sur le métal froid d'une prothèse. Il ne pose pas de questions et leur offre des appartements contigus, le plus proches possible de ceux de Sakura.

Ils le remercient, s'excusent de la gêne occasionnée même s'ils ont l'air de savoir aussi bien l'un que l'autre ce que Tôya va répondre : il n'y a jamais de problème de place dans un palais royal. Au milieu de cette phrase, Tôya jette un coup d'oeil à sa soeur, qui caresse distraitement la créature magique qui leur sert de moyen de transport.

Elle a l'air épuisée, mais pas de la fatigue occasionnée par un simple manque de sommeil. Sa voix est claire mais basse, ses yeux distants et ses paupières lourdes, son sourire semble franc mais Tôya connaît encore assez sa soeur pour voir l'effort qu'il lui coûte. Le coin de sa bouche a un pli amer, et Tôya a du mal à se retenir de demander à ses hôtes de lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé, là, maintenant.

Tard le soir, Tôya vient la rejoindre dans ses anciens appartements (il a interdit qu'on y touche à part pour faire le ménage une fois par semaine). Elle le salue d'un signe de tête, sourit encore ce sourire machinal et pas du tout aussi sincèrement heureux que dans ses souvenirs.

— Où est le gosse ? demande-t-il enfin.

Sakura baisse les yeux et ne répond pas.

* * *

5.

Sakura apparaît un soir sur les marches du palais, seule, et pleure longuement sur l'épaule de Tôya, en silence.

* * *

(6.)

(Sakura ne revient jamais.)


End file.
